


Why are you like this Kuroo ?

by Cutietardi



Series: Kuroiwa collections [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Lime, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning makeouts, kuroo and iwa are dorks, mild NSFW, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutietardi/pseuds/Cutietardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo failed in teasing but got a comeback<br/>aka I am bad with summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you like this Kuroo ?

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot written by me and then edited and rewritten by one of my friends~~

The sunrays that morning could be described simply by the word ‘merciless’ as they snuck their way through the blinds and landed in the middle of Iwaizumi’s face, tearing through the weak protections that were his eyelids only to leave him feeling nearly blind. 

To make things worse, when he opened his eyes to squint at the light, it seemed as if the sun’s sole mission was to stab irises that were already dripping with sleep, making them hurt; this, in turn, had him groan deeply in distaste as he slowly attempted to turn around only to get more tangled in the sheets than he already was. It took him a good five minutes of pointless struggle finally to give up, a sigh escaping his lips; however it was interrupted as he felt an arm snake around his waist, brushing by the side of his torso and making him tense up for a second. And from the person who was now lying close to his back, he could hear a tired apology in a voice that wasn’t much louder than a whisper. Once his body decided to go slowly back to its relaxed state he turned his head, attempting to look over his shoulder only to be faced by a lazy smile belonging to the person behind him. 

 

“Good morning to you too, Hajime.. ' 

 

An apology left Iwaizumi’s lips as well because he thought that it must have been his fault that Kuroo had awoken from his slumber considering how much he had just trashed about. Then with one last movement, he chose to change his position so that he could face the other who hummed and pulled Iwaizumi closer in hopes of getting a little more warmth before the two of them had to get out of bed. Because despite the orange sun rays that danced about the room, it was freezing cold outside; unfortunately for the two of them, the cold had managed to make its way into their apartment. A shudder from Iwaizumi was all that Kuroo needed to know that he should nuzzle closer, his nose burying into the short brown hair of the shorter male; it smelled faintly of mint from the shampoo that he had used during his shower the day before. Soon the heat would return underneath the sheets and blankets that covered the two of them, making the two of them feel comfortable yet again and Iwaizumi decided to himself that he was not going to move much for the next hour. 

 

"Mmmh, did you dream about me? ' 

 

Kuroo’s voice was made to tease the other, the grin on his lips growing a little wider to emphasize his amusement, but his smile almost vanished when the other actually responded with a sigh and a hum that confirmed his question. The shock, however, was only momentary as the Cheshire smirk soon began to grow again, his next move was to change his position from having his face is the spiky hair to burying it in the soft skin between shoulder and neck. Meanwhile, he would let long fingers dance across Iwaizumi’s spine, making him shudder and stiffen up just a little before Kuroo felt a weak glare bore into the side of his face. A soft chuckle escaped through slightly chapped lips as he pulled away to look into the deep brown eyes that belong with his boyfriend; keeping their eyes locked as he let his hands wander; watching how his jaw clenched, body tensing up. Once again he would lean in close with the softest of sighs passing from his lips, the same pair of lips that were lightly pressed against the shell of his ear as he spoke again, 

 

"I dreamt about you too… ' 

 

Iwaizumi did not have even a second to react before he had moved from whispering into his ear to kissing him on the lips; it made him freeze up momentarily then once he had the chance, he would return the affection with a soft sound. One of his hands that had been tucked comfortably between himself and the other soon moved up Kuroo’s arm, sending shivers down the taller’s spine before it finally rested on his cheek and jaw. It wasn’t long before he got his other arm free as well, sneaking it between the pillow and Kuroo’s neck in an attempt to wrap lightly around his neck. In return Kuroo changed his position so that he was resting on one arm, hovering over him and letting some of the cold escape in between the sheets though this time neither of them noticed it and Iwaizumi wrapped his arms a little tighter around him. Soon enough Kuroo tilted his head as an invitation to deepen the kiss, and he did not hesitate to accept it. Their lips slowly moving together as if they were dancing. A small hum in appreciation escaped Iwaizumi when he pressed teeth against the lower lip of the other, tugging at it once, twice. Only to earn a soft purr from him. 

 

The arm that wasn’t supporting Kuroo escaped its position on his upper back to rest on the lower part instead, drawing small circles on the soft skin which then left Iwaizumi with a pleasant tingle within his chest before he slowly parted from the kiss. A light whine coming from Kuroo in protest of the space between them so before Iwaizumi had the chance to move too far away he leaned forward and captured his bottom lip between his teeth, lightly sucking on it. The gasp that then left Iwaizumi was all that he needed to continue with his teasing. A kiss was left at the corner of his lips, then another one on his cheek before he finally pulled away from him. Golden hues gazed down on the other, enjoying the view from above. The cheeks of the brunettes were dusted pink, lips somewhat swollen from what had just happened. Chapped lips found their way to his cheek again as he then started to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and shoulder but as he reached the collar the kisses turned into a teasing bite, lightly sucking on the skin. 

 

The feeling of open-mouthed butterfly kisses had been more than welcome to Iwaizumi, but what he hadn’t expected was that such a gentle act could turn into something as a bite. A high pitched squeak emitted from him, it was like music in Kuroo’s ears and so he didn’t hesitate to bite down again even if the noises that came from Iwaizumi soon changed from high pitched gasps to low pleasured groans; the type that Iwaizumi could not hold back. However there was one spot Kuroo had saved for last, it was just below Iwaizumi’s ear; and he chose to suck on this spot to leave his mark, as well as to hear how his lover would whimper. The pleasurable feeling had him grip at his arm, attempting to hold back any noises by biting down on his own lower lip which was to no avail as the spot Kuroo had chosen to bite down on was one of his weak points.  
Once finished with his 'masterpiece', the taller would pull away and let out a chuckle as a large purple hickey had begun to form on the other’s neck. A throaty chuckle left his lips, half-lidded eyes watching as Iwaizumi attempted to calm his breathing. 

 

"You know, if you make sounds like that… I really cannot promise how this will end. ’


End file.
